


get ur gooch grease outta here

by mmdkillua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Karasuno, Texting, chatfic, homosexual tendencies are everywhere, i kin hinata so therefore i must self-project to the point hes out of character, ill add on but uhm yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmdkillua/pseuds/mmdkillua
Summary: yo a haikyuu chatfic???woa no waythis is based off  convos ive had with my friends so yeuhm also ideas are cool and good give me ideas plea
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	get ur gooch grease outta here

_**Hinata Shouyo has added Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke** _

_Hinata Shouyo has changed their name to "GRRR RUFF RUFF"_

**GRRR RUFF** **RUFF:** hello homosexuals

_Nishinoya Yuu has changed their name to "book in spanish"_

**book in spanish:** why we already have five gcs with just us

 **GRRR RUFF RUUF:** shut the fuck up bitch

**book in spanish:**

**book in spanish:** hinata?? saying fuck?? omg hs 12 no he cant be saying this

 **GRRR RUFF RUFF:** first off i am not twelve i do not look twelve i look like an adult man i am big boy i dont need diapers i am perfectly fine i am not old or young i am normal age leave me alone

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** e

_**Tanaka Ryuunosuke has logged off** _

**GRRR RUFF RUFF:** anyway!! we dont have any gcs with the team we need them

_**GRRR RUFF RUFF has added Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi & 6 others** _

**Kageyama Tobio:** What

 **GRRR RUFF RUFF:** hi

 **Kageyama Tobio:** LEAVE ME ALONE LET ME LIVE

 **GRRR RUFF RUFF:** NO NOT UNTIL YOU CONFESS UR CRIMES COMMITTED ON OCTOBER 27TH, 2008 IN KENOSHA, WINSCONSIN

 **Kageyama Tobio:** I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I NEVER BEEN TO WINSCONSIN

 **GRRR RUFF RUFF:** YES U HAVE FACE IIIT U CRIMINAL

_Sugawara Koushi has changed their name to "Suga"_

**Suga:** With all due respect, Kageyama, where were you at the time of the crime? It's pretty suspicious.. 

_Sawamura Daichi has changed their name to "Dadchi"_

**Dadchi** : Children, children. Shut up or else it'll be 68 laps around the gym

 **book in spanish** : SO CLOSE

 **book in spanish** : SO DAMN CLOSE

 **Azumane Asahi:** noyaa :(  
**book in spanish:** swearing isnt against the bible jesus

_book in spanish has changed Azumane Asahi's name to "jesus"_

**Dadchi:** Bold of you to assume that wasn't the point  
**GRR RUFF RUFF:** hhe ass

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** also can we cancel natsu she wont lwt me change the channel

 **GRR RUFF RUUF:** #NatsuIsOverParty

 **Suga:** Don't cancel your sister because you don't want to watch a gangster pig.

 **Suga:** You probably actually like that show nevermind.

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** THATS SO MEAN YOURE NOT MY MOM ANYMORE

 **book in spanish** : LOOK YOU MADE HIM SAD

**book in spanish:**

**GRR RUFF RUFF:** bruh natsu wants to say hi

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : ALSO IM NOT A TANGERINE PLZ

 **GRR** **RUFF RUFF:** hi(/≧▽≦)/

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** o(*^＠^*)oヾ(≧▽≦*) o(～￣▽￣)～ `(*>﹏<*)′ (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) \\(￣︶￣*\\)) (*////▽////*) o((>ω< ))o  
**Kageyama Tobio** : ass

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : DONT SWEAR IN FRONT OF MY ONE YEAR OLD SISTER

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** SHES SIMPLY BABY

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Tell Natsu I said hi back!

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Your sister is very cute can I adopt her

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : no

 **Yachi Hitoka** : You can't hog her!! ಠ_ಠಥ_ಥ

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : shes my sister yes i can

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : also she doesnt know who u are HFHG

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** yachi gets rekt by a six year old

 **Yachi Hitoka:** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Yachi Hitoka** : I'm her future mom and IT W I L L happen!!

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : hello 911? yeah some crazy bitch is trying to steal my sister

 **book in spanish** : i think we're missing the whole point here

 **book in spanish** : yachi and hinata use kaomojis

 **book in spanish:** that is the cutest thing i have ever seen

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : not as cute as me doe im king cute

 **book in spanish** : thats why its cute

 **book in spanish** : also no that goes to yachi

 **Yachi Hitoka** : (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)  
**_GRR RUFF RUFF has removed Yachi Hitoka from the conversation_**

**_Kiyoko Shimizu has added Yachi Hitoka to the conversation_ **

**Kageyama Tobio:** That's gay

**Kageyama Tobio:**

**Tsukishima Kei** : Can I leave

 **Kageyama Tobio:** No

_**Tsukishima Kei has left the conversation** _

_**Yamaguchi Tadashi has added Tsukishima Kei to the conversation** _

**Yamguchi Tadashi:** it's not so bad! just mute the chat, you don't have to leave!!

 **Tsukishima Kei** : But I'll still have to be part of the chat and it's filled with insufferable people

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : noya where r u

 **book in spanish** : im with nial horran rn😍👐

 **book in spanish:**

**GRR RUFF RUFF** : get out of my ear thats for nial horran and nial horran only

 **book in spanish** : that is so mean omg u can tkick me out

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : ANYWAY WHERE R U IM AT MCDONIES I DONT SEE U

 **book in spanish:** i may or may not be in a tree🤣😂😢😭

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : jump down then easy

 **book in spanish:** my ankles???

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** jump down or i'll join you but im actually jsut gonna start barking at you

 **book in spanish** : no pls its lonely

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** what r u a homo

**book in spanish:**

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke:**

**Suga:** Why are you in a tree?? Shouldn't that get you in trouble?

 **book in spanish:** bad boys bad boys what u gon do when they come fo u

 **Suga:** Well I think you should get down and just eat McDonald's with Hinata

 **book in** **spanish:** oh my god i see him

 **book in spanish:** ohmy od

 **book in spanish:** oh my god he foudnn me hes vbafrkin

 **book in spanish:** deargod.mp4(its just a video of hinata barking while the camera shakes as noya say oh god over ad over again)

 **Suga:** Tell Hinata to stop barking or else he'll feel my wrath

 **book in spanish:** ok

 **book in spanish:** HES F UCING CLIMBING

 **book in spanish:** OHGH MY GODNHES RLLY KOINING ME

 **book in spanish:** hws uop HEREHDHCN

**Kageyama Tobio:**

**Kageyama Tobio:** Nishinoya fucking died

 **Tsukisheima Kei:** Finally I'm free!  
**Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** I'm still here bruh

**Tsukisheima Kei:**

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Tsuki :'(

 **Tsukisheima Kei:** Shut up,shut up right now

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** sorry Tsuki

**Dadchi:**

****

**book in spanish:** everything is good and fine i am alive

 **book in spanish:** thats a lie hinata stole my phone🤬

 **book in spanish** : now we're both stuck up here!!  
**GRR RUFF RUFF:** grrrr

 **book in spanish:** HES FUCKIGN ABRKIGN AGAIN I SWWEAR

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : noyas calling someone to help us down or smth

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : THEY IGNORED US THE AUDACITY

 **Tsukisheima Kei:** I wish I could ignore you

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** then do it

 **Tsukisheima Kei** : No

 **Yachi Hitoka** : that doesn't maek sense but ok (*￣3￣)╭

 **book in spanish:** assahee can u get us down

**book in spanish: @jesus**

**jesus:** where

_book in spanish has sent their location_

**book in spanish:** you'll see us huddling together on a branch

**GRR RUFF RUFF:**

****

**book in spanish:** im tyring to get us down and u send THAT????wow

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** us

 **b** **ook** **in spanish** : bye

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** NOYACOMEBACK.png (jsut a blurry picture ofo noya jumping down)

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : NOO COME BACK

 **jesus:** guess he doesnt need me im going back to bed

 **GRR RUFF RUFF:** nOOOOOOOoOOOOoo

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Suffer.

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : oh no a period!?!?!?!/1/!?Q!?q/

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : u think thats gonna scare me?u were correct noya come back im scared

 **book in spanish** : JUMP DOWN IDIOT

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : HEY IM NOT AN IDIOT

 **book in spanish** : THEN JUMP DOWN

 **GRR RUFF RUFF** : OK

 **book in spanish** : WHAHS

 **book in spanish** : hinataisfuckingdead.png (just hinata on the ground on his stomach)

 **Yachi Hitoka** : oh no! is he okay?

 **book in spanish:** yeah nothing mcdonies cant fix

 **book in spanish** : ok byebye

 **Suga:** Did that actually happen or was that a fever dream?

 **Dadchi:** Please let it be a fever dream

\----------

BRUH UH THANKS FOR READING IG?????IDK HOW TO END CHAPTERS OR WHATEVER BUT YEAH OK BYE

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME IDEAS PLZ


End file.
